POR QUE LO MERECEN
by mellitacullen
Summary: POR QUE ME ENCANTAN LOS FINALES FELICES A QUIEN NO? SLASH LEVE UN ONE SHOT CORTITO SOLO POR DIVERCION OPINEN MI PRIMER DRARRY


POR QUE LO MERCEN

DISCLAIMER los personajes son de J.K. ya quisiera que fueran mios:(

Les dejo algo de mi cabeza esto salio después de leer varios fic y darme cuanta que aunque me gusta una buena trama de drama ,romance y/o angustia también merecen una vida sencilla juntos me encanta lo rosa y los finales felices.

Allan black es un joven apuesto, amable, toda la gente lo saluda con cariño ,es un chico que inspira confianza y respeto.

Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules tan claros que casi son grises un cabello rubio platinado parece blanco.

Cuando llego a vivir al pueblo todos lo miraban raro y no solo por su aspecto tan particular que resalta en donde quiera que va ,sino también porque vive con un chico.

James Evans es todo lo contrario de Allan es moreno de unos ojos tan verdes que si se te queda viendo te pone nervioso ,es apuesto también todos lo saludan pero es mas reservado ,le tienen respeto pero en el pueblo se sabe que si el no te habla lo mejor es dar solo los buenos días y continuar tu camino.

Se dice que en su vida ya sufrió demasiado sólo tiene 21 años ,pero parece mayor,.

Son unos jóvenes unidos y si los vez por fuera se ven como una pareja normal ,nadie se imagina que vienen de un mundo lleno de magia que su hogar es un santuario por que de donde vienen no los aceptan ,son magos y se aman.

Además de que todo esto no tiene sólo que ver el que son 2 chicos sino que son enemigos o lo eran. Allan es hijo de un mortifago destacado ,en el mundo mágico es Draco Lucius Malfoy hijo de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y aunque el mismo tomo la marca tenebrosa no se considera malo, jamas mato a nadie y James lo sabe; por eso lo ama ,lo cuida por que él sufrió desde chico ,lo busca para protegerlo ,por que el sabe lo que es que nadie lo haga por ti ,él también es mago su nombre es Harry James Potter Evans es el niño que vivió el que derroto a Voldemort 2 veces y el que logro escapar de Malfoy Manor solo porque su ángel,si así lo llama lo es para él,lo dejo escapar todos piensan que escapo porque Peter le debía algo a Harry pero la verdad es que lo hizo bajo la maldicion imperius que Draco le hizo, porque el no podia ver a su amado sufrir.

Draco amo a Harry Potter desde que lo vio por primera vez y se odio a si mismo por ser quien era por no ser lo bastante bueno para el.

Poco a poco fue entrando en su corazón y aunque el no lo admitirá nunca le encanta la valentía con la que se rige su Gryffindor, ama las esmeraldas que son sus ojos por que en ellas es tan facil leer su alma solo él distingue todos los tonos que tienen ,como se oscurecen con el deseo y como hay tormenta cuando Harry se enoja ,el verde tan intenso que toman cuando le dice que lo ama por que es verdad. El lo sabe.

Su cabello ,su desordenado cabello él mismo intento peinarlo pero llegó a la conclusión de que así le gusta es tan salvaje tan alocado como lo es Harry cuando defiende su amor.

Ama que lo proteja y que también tenga su lado Sly como cuando lo invito a salir.

Draco después de la guerra se había negado a salir con el porque aunque el hablo por ellos delante del Wizergamont es una serpiente muy desconfiada .

A Harry le costo dos maldiciones, casi una imperdonable y la amenaza de prohibirle ser pocisionista para que aceptara salir con él .

Después de varias citas y también amenazas, los jovenes iniciaron una relación la cual tuvieron que mantener en secreto ya que las pocas veces que los vieron salir como amigos el Sly sufrió varios atentados y Harry por su parte se alejo de sus amigos que no lo entendieron, lo juzgaron y por lo que la relación con los Weasly quedo bastante tensa y es que Ginny lo amaba pero él a ella no.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue mágico y especial unieron su vida y su magia.

Entrelazaron sus manos ,unieron sus varitas y repitieron sencillos votos que los vincularon por siempre. Votos mágicos que se dicen en una boda pero ellos estaban tan seguros de su amor que no dudaron en hacerlo.

 _-Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy me entregó a ti Harry James Potter Evans en cuerpo,alma y magia que mis días y noches sean solo para ti y el día que te vallas de este mundo no dudes que yo ire unos pasos detrás de ti UNO MI VIDA A LA TUYA._

 _-Yo Harry James Potter Evans uno mi vida ,mi alma y mi magia a la tuya Draco Lucius Malfoy y el día que tu te vallas de este mundo te juro amor que no darás un paso sin mi SIEMPRE CUIDARE TUS PASOS JAMAS ESTARAS SIN MI._

De las varitas salieron unos hilos plateados que rodearon sus manos y asi sin testigos desnudos mirándose a los ojos sellaron sus promesas .

Despues de anunciar su relación a sus familias y no tener su apoyo decidieron alejarse de ellas compraron una casita en un poblado muggle del cual nadie sabe el nombre y gracias a el dinero heredado de los Potter y los Black más la herencia que Narcissa Malfoy les dio y es que no hay nada que no hiciera por au único y amado hijo.

De vez en cuando van al callejón Diagon a comprar cosas que extrañan a Honey Dukes por caramelos para Draco o a la tienda de Quidich por Harry y también para ver a sus familias que si bien después de 3 años no los aceptan del todo ya los toleran.

La vida para ellos es sencilla se aman y según sé, siguen ahi en ese pueblito muggle donde ningún mago los encontrara jamas ,donde tienen su santuario y aunque debes en cuando James se levanta en medio de la noche por una pesadilla le basta con voltear y ver a su Ángel para tranquilizarle ; donde Allan sigue preparando sus pociones para ayudar a todos por que apesar de la marca que ocupa casi todo su antebrazo tiene bondad. Y apesar de todo y todos son felices ¿por que?

POR QUE LO MERECEN


End file.
